Running Wolf
by Nolan5722
Summary: Running Wolf is a orphaned Yautja pup, stranded on earth in the Pre-Colonial Era, and saved by a Native American Tribe. Learn about his path to become a great warrior, find out his heritage, and his struggle as a single Yautja living amongst humans R&R!
1. Running Wolf

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! I am taking a break from Bloodtusk's Story to focus on another that I have been thinking about for quite some time now! No worries – Bloodtusk will be updated in time, but I am trying to throw some variety into my life, and hopefully yours! I do have one request – please review more often. It touches me a lot when you guys do, and it makes me update faster and find inspiration. I am open to all criticism. Now – I hope you enjoy this new tale!! R&R Nolan5722**

The atmosphere came alive as the Yautja ship burned right through it. High pitched alarms and alerts were going off within, but the ship's stealth technology still prevented it from being heard from the outside world.

It should have been a routine mission for Cz'tha, a warrior female. She had a great history of dealing with Bad Bloods. However this time she went in unprepared and paid the ultimate price.

The battle had just ended but the carnage still ensued. She was the only one alive on the ship, save one other; her newborn pup. She had given birth only hours before, and had to hide the young one within a safe place on the ship, to avoid detection.

Her shipmates were slaughtered, her family and clan all dead. She herself was suffering from a fatal plasma blast to the gut, but she would remain alive to finish her last task in life.

The human atmosphere was harsh to the ship, causing it to break apart. She knew that she must detonate herself, along with any evidence of her existence once she finally crashed into the cold unforgiving ground.

The Yautja shuttle shattered in a field upon impact, sending Cz'tha and her newborn flying out in separate directions. Shrapnel entered her already open wound, causing more pain, cutting the time she had left even shorter.

As she tried to stand up she began to panic. She could not find her pup anywhere. She tried scanning the area, but her Bio-Mask could not pick up the faintest trace of life, aside from the native wild life of earth.

Cz'tha began to throw up blood. Her time was short. She had to find her pup soon and give him the crystal she wore around her neck. In time he would know what to do with it, but unless she found him, it would be useless.

Finally Cz'tha gathered up the strength to walk around. She searched frantically among the wreckage to no avail. Her child appeared to be lost to this world. Then she heard something. It was very faint. No human could have heard it, even a Yautja would have a hard time hearing it without a Bio-Mask to enhance their senses.

But this mother new the sound of her own child. She started running out of the field towards the edge of the earthen forest. New life signs began to swarm her mask. Warm blooded heartbeats were popping up everywhere, along with that of her child. She was relieved to hear that her new pup seemed to be laughing almost. She traveled no more than a few hundred feet into the forest before she came across a den.

There was her child, naked and laughing. However he was sitting in the middle of a pack of wolves. The matriarch was licking him clean, hence why he was laughing. His mandibles flared in a trademark Yautja grin, though to any human it would just look angry. His hair was in thousands of long strands, as it had not yet been braided out.

The wolves did not seem to mind her approach. Infact they seemed to welcome it. They knew she meant no harm to them. But they were not about to let the Yautja pup leave so easily, as it had already been accepted into the den.

Knowing her time was short, she wanted to see her child was safe before she went to the great hunt beyond. Cz'tha took the crystal from her neck and put it around her newborn. It was heavy and weighed him down, causing him to fall on his face.

She let out a weak laugh before speaking.

"You have survived a great trial today my son. I will not be with you much longer, and you will have to find your way in this world. One day, when the time is right, you will be able to activate this crystal, and it will show you your true path in life."

And with that, she kissed her son on the forehead and stood up. The wolf pack howled after her small speech, perhaps out of bewilderment, as such a sound had never been uttered around them before.

Before she had time to say her final goodbye however, an arrow came flying through the air and went straight into her art. The trauma was so serious death came instantly to her. Cz'tha was dead.

The wolves and her pup new what had happened. The matriarch looked around, sniffing the air to see their attacker.

"Hold Long Arrow hold! You must not kill what you do not understand!"

"But great chief, this creature came down from the sky and brought great pain to the land. The earth mother is crying this day."

Two Native American's emerged from a small thicket within the forest. They were clad in all leathers, armed with a bow and arrow, and hunting knives.

"I know the pain of the land is great Long Arrow, but we still must respect all life, regardless of what they may or may not have done. Besides look, it appears that you have made an orphan, out of your bloodlust."

Long arrow walked over for a closer inspection. The wolves were used to these people. They belonged to the Mohawk tribe, and had been living in peace with the wolf packs for generations.

"Chief that is not an orphan, for it is not a man."

"Not a man to you or I Long Arrow, but a man to someone else. I love these wolves with all my soul, but they cannot raise this child. Out of respect to our Earth Mother, we must raise this being within our village."

Long Arrow had a look of shock on his face.

"I know you question my judgment son. But remember you are not yet a man. You are 10 cycles old, and have yet to complete the trials to manhood. And until you do so, you must obey me.

Long Arrow shook his head slowly and walked way towards the field

"Son alert the tribe. We must bring out strongest warriors to help pick up this great mess left behind by this beings mother. The land will only heal if all debris is removed. We will bring the wreckage to our camp and have many great long huts built to contain it. Perhaps their carrier will give us some insight to who these people are."

The great Chief walked closer to the wolf den to see the Yautja pup chasing a wolf pup up and around the small ledge. In playful fashion the wolf snarled and nipped at the young alien, as it did back with his mandibles.

The Chief picked up the naked Yautja and looked into his eyes. They were bone white with a yellow iris, not unlike the wolves that were tending to him. The chief smiled.

"I shall call you Running Wolf."


	2. Blood Stained Hands

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Thank You for the reviews. Again they mean so much to me, and continue to inspire my love to write for you all. **

**Pey Luna – For plot reasons, the exact time period will not be disclosed until the very end. The way I write a story is work up the ending first, and base everything else around that!**

**Anyways guys – keep R&Ring! Hope you like the next chapter! Nolan5722**

Eight years had passed since the tragic day that Running Wolf came crashing down to earth. It was lucky that the Great Chief had found the orphaned Yautja, as the tribal council did not know what to think at first.

It was eventually decided that Running Wolf would be treated as a tribesman, and would have to learn the ways of their people. He would be given no special privileges, although a few of the spiritual leaders thought he had been sent down from the Gods.

Running Wolf grew exceptionally tall and fast in comparison to the human children. By the time he was eight human years old, his strength already surpassed that of the greatest warriors within the village, though he was not at his full height yet.

The chief had adapted him as his own son, much to the disdain of Long Arrow. Much of the tribe was fascinated at first by the new being. His silver and black skin reminded many of its members of the Wolves whom he had been named after.

His mandibles were a bit longer and thick than the average Yautja, especially for his age, as the covered his entire inner mouth. He even had an extra tusks growing out towards the end of each piece.

Long Arrow had gone through great lengths to try and get rid of Running Wolf; physically he could not do it.

On the eve of his hunting trials, which happened to be the same day that the Great Chief had found the Yautja, Long Arrow had been fully embarrassed by Running Wolf. He had been struggling to carry the large buck across his back all the way back to the village.

When he set the deer on the ground and boasted about how even the strongest of warriors would have a hard time carrying the beast, Running Wolf went over to it and lifted it high above his head without struggling. The entire tribe was watching and began laughing at the event. His pride diminished, he swore one day he would have revenge on Running Wolf.

Aside from Long Arrow he had very few enemies. He played with the tribes children every day. On this particular day, he and a group of his human friends had decided to go down to the nearby river and play.

Running Wolf was accompanied by three other boys his age, Stone Fist, Bent Twig, and Bear.

Running Wolf seemed to be a natural leader, as he always was in charge of these childhood expeditions, and his friends obeyed his every command.

"When we get down to the river, we will search for the great water spirit. He will guide us to the special resting place of the ancient bow and arrow, the one that always finds its target."

His speech was strange. Instinctively, he wanted to speak in his people's series of clicks and growls. His human speech was strange. It sounded almost mechanical, with its low growl like tones. Every so often though he would just begin clicking and chirping, always to the amusement of his friends.

Eventually the group made their way down to the river and began playing. They all dove into the water, following Running Wolf. Often he claimed he could see what others could not, due to Yautja's natural eye sight on the heat spectrum, and so the children used him in an effort to find their mythological spirit.

Bent Twig was a natural oaf however, and would often have a hard time keeping up with everyone especially Running Wolf. During their swim he began wheezing and complaining.

"Guys I have to stop! My sides are killing me…"

Running Wolf spoke back in return. "You will never be a great warrior if you quit now! That and you need to stop filling out your already fat frame!"

Bear and Stone Fist began laughing

"That's not funny guys! I need to rest – I am getting out and hanging out by the river bank…perhaps there I can catch a fish, or at least something tasty to eat."

Still laughing, Running Wolf agreed and let him onto the side bank.

"We will try and communicate with the Great Spirit here my friends, as we do not want to lose our fat friend"

The children played for what seemed like hours in the water, pretending to talk to the Great Water Spirit. Their fun was interrupted however by an incessant nagging.

"Guys I want to go home! It's almost time to eat, and you really need to get home Running Wolf because your father is the Chief!"

Running Wolf let out a heavy and quite clearly irritated sigh. "All right…we'll go home."

The boys and the Yautja made their way to the River Bank where Bent Twig was standing. Running Wolf's senses began to pick up a rapid heart beat coming out from behind some bushes.

Bear spoke. "Guys it is so quiet around here…something seems wrong."

Running Wolf, who was a good head taller than everyone else offered to act as group protector. He knew fully well something was alive behind Bent Twig in the bushes, but without a Bio-Mask his vision could not filter the light properly.

Running Wolf picked up the pace to get near Bent Twig. The heartbeat was getting faster and faster, as if speeding up in anticipation.

Bent Twig started to look alarmed after seeing the expression on Running Wolf's face. "What is it?"

But before he could answer, a large man leaped from the bushes onto Bent Twig. Screaming, he hit the man in the face, which only seemed to make him angrier. He was for sure Native American, though they did not know which tribe.

The man let out a death cry, reinforcing the murderous look in his eyes. Bear and Stone fist looked on helplessly as their friend was hacked to pieces. The murderous fiend hacked open Bent Twig's large round belly, causing chunks of bloody fat to fly out as he ripped his tomahawk out of his stomach.

Bent Twig screamed in agony, but he would find no savior for him. The man drew out a stone knife and slowly cut through his neck, severing his head. He stood up and held the piece of Bent Twig in the air, screaming over his horrendously evil victory. He let the still dripping veins drop blood all down his face and mouth.

Horrified, Bear and Stone Fist stood still, too in shock to move or run away. The man focused his attention on them. He laughed maniacally as he drew his long bow and aimed it at Bear's chest.

Before he got a chance to murder another however, he was attacked by Running Wolf. He had snuck around and leaped up on his back. While he was not yet a full sized male Yautja, his body was slathered in thick and dense muscle, causing the man to go off balance and fall backwards.

Running Wolf held him down by both wrists, while his foot claws dug deep into either thigh of the stranger. Blood squirted out as the man winced in pain. He looked up at his attack to see the bizarre Yautja face that belong to Running Wolf.

The murderer gasped. "The wolf child…" But those were the last words he would ever utter.

A strange sense of power and instinct had taken over Running Wolf. He cared not about the fact that the man knew who he was, nor about how his friend was just brutally tortured and murdered. He only cared about the warm flowing blood that was within this man.

He looked directly into the man's eyes. The forest was dead silent to Running Wolf. Even the river seemed to have stopped flowing. This was his moment, his chance to unleash the brutal hunter within.

He easily snapped the man's wrists in two, causing a compound fracture. He loved seeing the agony in the face of their assailant. Neither combatant stopped looking into each other's eyes during the whole ordeal.

Running Wolf flared his mandibles as wide as possible and let out a deafening roar. Then quickly, he struck, not unlike a snake. He wrapped his face around the man, using his mandibles to deliver the death blow to his head. The upper two pieced his temple and went straight into the brain, while the lower two dug straight into both jugular veins.

The man began seizuring and spitting out blood. His left eye was forced out of its socket from the sudden change in pressure. While he was still convulsing, Running Wolf ripped his face backwards, ripping the front half of his head right off, bone and all.

Running Wolf Screamed in victory and began eating the gory mess on this face. His body was covered in blood, and his tusks in brain matter. Before he stood up, he dipped his hand in the blood pool and marked himself across the face with his own hand print.

Suddenly he snapped back to. He had no idea what had just happened, or why he was covered in blood. His stomach felt weird, having bits of bone and brain swishing around inside.

He turned around to see Stone Fist and Bear staring at him in silence, with tears running down their face.

Bear, who was Running Wolf's best friend, was the first to speak.

"What have you done Running Wolf…what have you done?"


	3. Death Mask

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Thank you so much for the positive reviews – keep them coming!! BTW send me your ideas if you would like something new added in. A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER – I made the ending slightly more gory than I intended, it should probably be rated M haha – but hey – if you haven't stopped reading my stories at this point – then you can handle it! Next Installment Soon!! R&R! Nolan5722**

Running Wolf sat in the corner of the Great Chief's tent, looking onward at the tribal council. He had led Bear and Stone fist back to the camp, carrying the body of Bent Twig.

The council deliberated for what seemed like hours to Running Wolf before they finally turned to speak to him. His adoptive father spoke first.

"Son the council is broken on what we must do. On one hand, you selflessly saved the lives of your friends, and sons of my friends. And I do know that had you not attacked and killed the tribal invader, he would have killed you all."

"However Running Wolf, it is the fashion in which you killed him that disturbs this entire village greatly. You tell us you lost yourself while you feasted upon his flesh, and tore his body to shreds. You showed great bloodlust Running Wolf."

Running Wolf spoke in his imitative human voice. "It was not something I could help father! I…I –" But he could not find the words.

Finally the Tribal Shaman stepped in. "Running Wolf, we know you are not like us. We know not what your true people are like. But you are living amongst us now. There are to be no more displays of such brutality, or you will be exiled from the tribe."

Running Wolf nodded his head and accepted the terms. It would be years before he would commit another act such as before, but it would happen nevertheless. There was something else he would not know for another time either. It was that Long Arrow had been hiding outside the tent the whole time.

--

10 Years Later…

Running Wolf had reached his full adult size. He had just hit the eight foot mark and far surpassed the height of anyone within the village.

With his hunt trials just finished, Running Wolf was celebrating his victory in the village center. His mastery of the long bow was unparalleled, as was his skill with unarmed combat. Taking down a fully grown male elk was not a problem. He even carried the great beast across his back without any effort.

The entire village was celebrating his victory. The Great Chief had even called for a special ceremony in his honor.

While he waited for his father to come out of the Great Tent, he danced around the fire with Bear and Stone Fist. They too had just past their hunt tests. Long Arrow on the other hand, sat in the corner not saying a word to anyone.

Running Wolf noticed his step brother and ran over to him. "Brother come dance with us – tonight I am a great warrior, like you!"

Long Arrow spit on his Yautja relative. "Don't touch me. You hunt without honor, and you kill like a savage. Your time here is running out "brother". It won't be long before everyone knows you are a mindless murderer."

With his eyes widened in shock, Running Wolf asked "But brother what did I d-"

But before he could finish, his sentence was interrupted with the gleeful cries of the tribe, welcoming the Great Chief into the dance circle.

"We will finish this later Long Arrow."

And with that, Running Wolf ran off to the tribal dance. His father had been calling for him for a few minutes now.

"There you are son! Now we can begin the ceremony. Kneel before me Running Wolf."

Running Wolf did as he told. Even as he kneeled though, his height almost surpassed that of the Chief's, as he was not a particularly tall man. Despite his great physical stature however, Running Wolf felt like he would, or could, take on his father in combat.

"The day you brother and I found you Running Wolf you were wearing only one thing. It was a black crystal necklace that your real mother had given you moments before she died."

The Chief shot a disgusted look back at his real son.

"I know not what she said when she handed it over to you, but I feel as if you will be able to unlock the secrets of it. Since you are a man now, you have earned the right to wear it, and begin to discover your true self."

The Chief took out the necklace and held it above Running Wolf's head. The fire reflected back on its opaque jet black surface. When he set it over Running Wolf's crown, he noticed that it seemed to vibrate.

"I have two more gifts for you son. The first is knife. A great relative of mine long ago forged this from the bone of a great elk, and from the toughest rock on the land. It has been passed down from generation to generation. I would now like you to have it."

The knife was beautiful. The edges were jagged, but extremely sharp. The bone handle had small carvings in the side, showing the story of this knife's journey.

Long Arrow could not take anymore. "Why father? Why would you give him the knife?? Have I not earned it?? DO I NOT DESERVE IT??"

The Great Chief let out a long drawn out sigh. "That is why you have not earned it." And with that, he turned back to Running Wolf. Long Arrow looked on with murderous rage.

"And finally Running Wolf I have this for you. When we found your mother, she wore some sort of mask over her face. I do not know what material it was made out of, so I cannot give you one of that caliber, however I can give you this."

The Chief was then handed an impossibly large and oddly shaped wolf skull. Its muzzle seemed to have been cracked in a few places, as well as the rest of the cranium. It was held together with cured leather and fur.

"Many of other brother wolves died to make this for you Running Wolf. That is why it is so large and differently shaped. We had to combine the souls of many, to match your one. All it needs is your eyes looking out, to set those souls free to run once more."

Running Wolf slowly put the mask on his head. His hair was still in thousands of strands, as he had never been through the ritual on his own people, but it still looked good on him regardless. The chief had done a great job at putting the mask together, as it covered the top of his head, like a regular Yautja Bio Mask.

He could almost pass for a human being if he were wearing all leathers. That is unless someone looked at were the mouth would be, and they would see his two lower mandibles, but it just added to the ferocity of the mask.

Running Wolf stood up and opened his eyes. The entire tribe was silent. He could hear his own heart rushing blood throughout his body. Without warning, he let out a great roar.

With a tear in his eye, the Great Chief hugged Running Wolf. "You have made me proud this day son. But now it is time to celebrate – let the feast begin!"

--

Later that night…

The Great Feast went amazingly well. Everyone sang and danced together, and Running Wolf even had a few human females lusting after him, though he was much too honorable to go after them both in one night.

Running Wolf was sleeping soundly until he heard a rumble from the tent next door. His own tribal tent was right next to the Great Chief's, causing him great alarm. He threw on his necklace, mask, and elk-leather pants and ran off towards the noise. On the way out of his tent he grabbed the knife he had just received.

As he approached the tent he could see that there were two people inside, picking up on both heart beats. What disturbed him the most, was that he knew both of these personal signals well, and one of them was dying.

Bursting into the tent, he screamed "Long Arrow stop!!" But it was too late. Long Arrow had plunged a long knife into the neck of his father. The Chief gasped for life, but only produced a sickening gurgling sound as blood flooded into his throat and out his mouth.

Long Arrow stabbed him again and again, almost to the point of decapitating his father, leaving only a few strands of sinew connected.

"Now you will join him "brother…"

But Long Arrow did not have chance. While Running Wolf stared at his father's murder, he felt a familiar feeling coming over him, a feeling he had not felt in over 10 years. His vision seemed to change, showing all colors on the spectrum, not just heat. He could still see his heat signatures, but it was far different now. For the first time in history, a Yautja was now seeing the world through a human's eyes, only clearer.

Running Wolf could feel the air around him, each molecule moving in and out of his being. Everything seemed to slow down in front of him as he became the brutal hunter he was meant to be. Long Arrow tried to draw his bow back and shoot Running Wolf, but by the time he reached back, he had already been lifted up in the air by his adopted brother. For the first time in his life since he met Running Wolf he looked into his eyes. And for the first time in his life, he felt fear.

Running Wolf threw Long Arrow hard into the ground, shattering his elbow on impact. The scream of agony sent pleasure signals all over Running Wolf's body. Instinctively he picked up Long Arrow and tied him upside down by his feet, using a piece of leather he had found on the floor, and the tree that supported the tent.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Running Wolf began to skin him alive. The screams of torture echoed into the night. Using his knife, he would delicately remove the skin, exposing muscle only. Then he would brutally rip out the flesh, and forced feed it to Long Arrow, as well as take a bite for himself every so often.

Miraculously, over 90 of Long Arrow's skin had been removed, and he was still conscious and alive. He pleaded and begged for death but Running Wolf would not yet give it to him. Wanting to cause him more pain, he abandoned skinning the feet, and simply bit a hole in his exposed abdominal wall, ripping out chunks of his intestines and liver.

The room filled with the foul stench of bile, but Running Wolf did not care. The only thing that gave him interest was the screaming of Long Arrow. Finally his body could not take it anymore and just shut down.

Knowing his opponent was dead, Running Wolf ringed out what little blood that was still left in Long Arrow's body and let it drip over his mask and body.

And just like before, he snapped back to reality, his vision returned to normal, and he did not remember what had happened. He looked around to see his mutilated victim, and his slain father. His pulse sped up immediately. He knew he did not kill his father, but he was not sure about long Arrow.

He put his hands down at his side to feel something soft and warm. He looked down. It was the perfectly skinned piece of Long Arrow's head. It was like a human mask. Horrified he threw it on the ground and headed towards the tent exit.

As the night air hit him, the entire village was outside the tent standing in silence. Some members threw up at the sight of him. A smaller few just passed out. One of the shamans ran to the Great Chief's tent and yelled in horror.

"The Chief and his son are dead!! They have been slain by this monster!!"

Running Wolf began to speak. "But I –"

But before he could finish, nearly half of the village took out either a knife, or drew their bows, and aimed it straight at the heart of Running Wolf.


	4. Reborn

Hey guys I'm back

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank you to all of you who expressed concern over my situation. I am so sorry I was unable to update during the last few weeks, I just really needed to get my life back into order. So here it is, the long waited next chapter of Running Wolf. Don't Worry – The next ones will be longer!! R and R – I will be updating often!! Nolan5722**

The smell of blood all over his body distracted Running Wolf from his current situation. How he had loved torturing and eating the flesh of the killer of his adoptive father. But this would not remedy his problem.

"My brothers, my family…listen to my plea! I am not the murder you think I am! Long Arrow was the one that severed the Chief's life force from this world. How could I hav-" And Running Wolf let out a bellowing roar as an arrow flew through the air and plunged deep in his right pectoral.

He knew the tribe was just reacting to what they thought was soulless massacre, so he could not harm them. With a mighty surge of strength, Running Wolf leaped above the crowd and landed outside of their circle.

This was it. He had to make his move now while they were still off guard. Seeing his destination he began to pump his legs hard. Faster and faster he ran until he penetrated the edge of the great forest.

Running Wolf was far ahead of his tribe but it would not take long for them to catch up. He could hear their war cries and calls of death coming into the forest.

To evade them, Running Wolf leaped up into the trees and tried to maneuver along the canopy line. He found it surprisingly easy, even natural. Traversing the forest top, Running Wolf eventually came to a familiar spot. Looking down he saw a strange looking mound. Within it, he could detect the beating hearts of a family of wolves.

His interest now perked, he decided to climb down for a closer look. He did not know exactly where he was, but it seemed right to him. In reality, he had come across where his mother and adoptive father had found him.

The wolves were surprisingly acceptive of Running Wolf. Perhaps they had been exposed to tribe a lot in the past, and had lost any reason for fear; all he knew was that they did not fear him.

Running Wolf turned around to see the heat signatures of his tribe's warriors headed towards his area. Thinking quickly, he decided to hide within the den.

The den itself was surprisingly large. He could by no means stand fully upright, but he could crawl and squat with ease. It went about twenty feet back into the earth, with two chambers. He crawled to the inner most chamber where the main female breeder was nurturing her pups.

Exhausted and mentally drained, he crawled up behind and lay against her soft fur. It was very warm to the touch, and her heart beat seemed to calm him down. Within a matter of minutes he had passed out with the arrow still in his chest.

--

**Outside the den…**

Three of the tribe's warriors had finally come across the den. The leader of the death squad had been tracking him by his glowing blood. The arrow in his chest was all they needed.

As the trio tried to enter the den however a group of five adolescent males made their way to the front of the cave with a threatening demeanor. The leader tried to push past them, but all five leapt on top of him and began tearing him to shreds.

By the time the wolves had their way with him, his throat was completely torn open and he was minutes away from death.

His comrades watched helplessly as the young wolf males pulled their fallen brother into the den as their newest meal.

One of the men spoke. "The land is cursed now. Running Wolf has brought a bad omen to our people and the children of Earth Mother. This is an evil place now. We must warn the village never to return here, unless they wish for their souls to be taken."

Nodding in agreement, the other warrior turned and made his way back to the village, followed not too far behind by the other.

--

The following morning…

Running Wolf woke up at day break. His chest ached from the arrow lodged deep within the muscle. With a mighty pull, he ripped the arrow out whole, taking a small chunk of flesh along with it. He winced in pain.

Seeing that he was hurt, the large female made her way over to Running Wolf and began licking his wound. It stung at first, but slowly it began to feel better. Then something strange happened. He looked down at his chest to see the hole had already filled in and was scabbing over. He did not understand why, nor did he want to at this moment. There was too much running through his mind.

His life had been destroyed in a matter of minutes. He had tried to do the noble thing and avenge his father, but only seemed to make things worse. Running Wolf felt incredibly lost and alone.

He looked down once more at his chest to check on his amazing heal rate. He had totally forgotten about the black crystal necklace he had been wearing. He ran his hand over it. It began to vibrate a little. The necklace was a mystery to him, a mystery he felt he needed to solve. Now that he had the alone time, he might be able to unlock its secrets.

He felt that maybe now, he would finally be able to discover who and what he was, and maybe his true heritage.

Running Wolf looked up to see his new family looking at him.

"I will not be making this journey alone it looks like." He said out loud. Oddly enough, it was entirely in the Yautja's native tongue.


End file.
